


Happy Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto felt tears sting his eyes, and he blinked rapidly, trying to will them away. He didn't want to cry on his birthday, as happy as the cause might be. "You… love me?""With everything I have." Sasuke murmured.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> wowie this took me longer than it should have. i changed the idea like 10 times and them had to juggle school while working on it, so im sorry naruto for missing your official day ! happy birthday !
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy !

"It was nice to meet you, young prince. I hope you will take our offer with great consideration."

"It was… nice to meet you… too, I suppose."

Naruto downed his glass of champagne as the guest turned and disappeared back into the crowd. He sighed, wiping his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve, and looked around the room, eyeing the many guests in their expensive suits and gowns with distaste.

He hated royal balls with a passion; the stuffy crowds and fake people. It was all a bore, and Naruto would much rather spend the night sitting in his balcony and admiring the stars.

It didn't make any matters easier that today, of all days, happened to be his birthday. October 10th, and instead of being able to spend it how he likes, the royal council was forcing him to find a suitor to rule with him when he is crowned king.

He didn't understand the need for him to acquire a wife. This wasn't as simple as going down to the bakery and deciding on what treat you want for the day. Finding love was completely different. The council doesn't understand, and Naruto doesn't expect their old minds to grasp the concept, but he didn't want to find the one he loved through picking out of a crowd. 

He doesn't want them to make the decision for him, because his mind was already made up, and none of the guests here were the one for him.

"That bad?" A voice piped up, and Sasuke, Naruto's long-time best friend, came up to stand at his side, two glasses of champagne in hand. He held one out to Naruto, and Naruto accepted it eagerly, taking a generous gulp.

"He offered up his thirteen year old daughter," Naruto spat in disgust. "I'm not courting someone who has barely entered the stage of being a teenager."

Sasuke hummed, taking a small sip of his own glass. "Well, that's… quite immoral, to say the least. Has anyone else caught your eye?"

(Naruto, who was too busy slurping down his drink to help loosen up, didn't realize the change in Sasuke's tone; the slight edge of anger and possibly… jealousy? You never know with an Uchiha.)

"No," Naruto shook his head, and frowned into his now empty glass. "No, they're all so… boring. Like, 'drink tea while reading tutor books all day' boring. None of them have any passions or dreams! They drain the life out of me by just standing near me."

Sasuke chuckled, "Only you could be upset about this."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked defensively.

"You have peer after peer practically throwing themselves at you, and you turn them away without a second glance." Sasuke took another sip of his glass. "What I'm trying to say is… you don't care for money or looks or anything material. You want someone who is true to themselves, who has a dream to catch or a passion to cling to."

"Because that's the best quality one could have," Naruto supplied. "What's the point of living if you have nothing to live for? Riddle me that, Sasuke."

"I suppose you're right. But, what if the dream is unattainable? What would you do then?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Just because you can't catch your dream present time, doesn't mean it will be unavailable in the future." Naruto said, matter-of-fact. "You always have a chance, you just have to wait for the right moment."

"Like you're waiting for the right moment to sneak away from the party?" Sasuke smirked, eyes glittering with amusement

Naruto shushed him. "Quiet, dummy! The council could have like… at least twenty guards undercover to spy on me. I'm not getting caught because  _ you _ find it funny!"

The smirk still remained, and Sasuke lifted his glass to his lips to finish it off. "But what if I told you I had a way to acquire that dream right now?"

Naruto blinked, confused, before looking around the crowded ballroom. "Did you spot an opening that I can't see, bastard? Mind sharing with the class?"

"Do you even attend your tutor classes?"

"That's besides the point," Naruto dismissed. "So? Any bright ideas, oh amazing one?"

"Simple. Fake an illness." Sasuke stated, deadpan.

"Fake an…?" Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was an idiot (which, at this point, you really couldn't tell anymore.) "Sasuke, how am I gonna fake an illness in front of all these people? I'm terrible at improv! You remember the time we volunteered for the town square's play, right?"

"Sadly, yes," Sasuke sighed, but he perked back up to amused after his short reminiscent. "Did I say to fake one? My mistake."

Naruto was immediately suspicious, eyeing Sasuke warily. "I don't feel safe right now." 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine, just wait."

"Wait for wh-" Naruto felt it then; a wave of nausea rippling through him, and he staggered forward, falling into Sasuke as he slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm gonna be sick."

Sasuke situated their position, maneuvering Naruto so that he had one of Naruto's arms slung over his shoulder, while his opposite hand was holding Naruto up by the waist.

"It appears our young prince has had one too many cake balls," He announced with a fake laugh to the small crowd gathering. "If you'll excuse us, I'll be taking him back to his quarters."

"Oh, would you like some help?" One of the princesses Naruto talked with earlier, came up to Sasuke with a polite smile. "Talked" is actually putting it very, very lightly. She was… touchy, to say the least, and Naruto had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He was quick to pawn her off on another guest, and hid himself under a table for half an hour.

"No, thank you, ma'am." Sasuke's polite facade was already straining to be kept, and he looked about ten seconds away from hissing at people. "I wouldn't want for the prince to stain your dress with his… vomit. Although, not that it would make much a difference to how you look, if I were to be honest."

The princess gasped, anger evident on her face along with embarrassment as a few other princesses giggled and pointed out her dress. "Why you -!"

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I really should be getting the young prince to bed." Sasuke cut her off and turned around without another glance, weaving through the slightly parted crowd with Naruto puffing his cheeks out to keep a lid on his nausea. If he didn't feel like he was about to let up all the champagne he drank earlier in the night, Naruto would have bursted out laughing at the look on the princess' face.

Sasuke was quick to push them through the crowd, and he nodded to the guards stationed in front of the ballroom doors. The guards let them through without any trouble, and Naruto felt relief wash over him as he wasn't being suffocated by the smell of perfume and sweat.

It didn't do much for his nausea though, and he groaned when Sasuke set him down against the wall. He watched as Sasuke dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small vial with a light pink liquid sloshing in it. He tossed it to Naruto, and Naruto barely caught it; he was running on pure reflexes for that part.

"Drink it," Sasuke said, "it'll help with the nausea."

Naruto didn't hesitate in pulling the cork out of the vial and downing the liquid. He gagged at the nasty taste, coughing into his hand. It helped, though, and Naruto could feel his nausea ease away as his mind cleared.

"What was that?" He asked as he wiped his mouth, cringing from the taste. "Did you freaking poison me?"

"Not poison, exactly." Sasuke held out a hand for Naruto to grab, and the blond accepted it, pulling himself up. "It was something Sakura was working on, and she asked me to test it out. It's not harmful in any way, only simulates the feeling of nausea in one's cells."

"That's still poison," Naruto grumbled. "You can't tell me that isn't harmful. I felt like I was going to hurl out my intestines."

"Sorry." Sasuke sounded like anything but. "You wanted an escape, right? I gave you one."

"Yeah, at the cost of my dinner," Naruto huffed, and tugged in Sasuke's hand, pulling him in the direction of Naruto's room. "Just for that, you have to have a sleepover with me. Prepared to get your ass beat by my pillow."

"You know, I don't think champagne and cake balls count as dinner," Sasuke mused. "And I was planning on staying anyways. Why do you think I snuck you out in the first place? I'm not letting you spend your birthday alone, idiot."

"Aww, you  _ do  _ have a heart, Uchiha," Naruto teased.

"Unfortunately." Sasuke deadpanned.

They walked in a peaceful silence, with Naruto swinging their joined hands absentmindedly while they headed towards his room. He didn't notice the small, loving smile Sasuke sent in his direction, or the nervous breath the raven drew as he ran over ideas in his head.

They stopped as they made it to the familiar wooden door that held many little memories. The little scratches from the time Naruto snuck a fox into the castle, the faded paint splatters from when they had a fight with paint filled balloons in the hall, the cracks from when they were sword fighting and their weapons would get lodged in the wood.

(That's only a glimpse into the trouble that Naruto and Sasuke have gotten into together during their childhood years. They _s_ _ till  _ wreck havoc even now as official adults hitting the 18 year mark, but Sasuke likes to pretend he's a cold hearted bastard and Naruto finds amusement in it.)

They entered the room and Naruto ran straight to his bed, flopping down on it as Sasuke clicked the door shut behind him.

Naruto lifted his head from his pillow, grimining. "Race ya to the balcony." He rolled off his bed with a laugh and a soft  _ oomph _ , running across the room and sliding to a stop in front of the balcony doors. He kicked off his dress shoes, leaving himself in his socks and suit.

Sasuke slipped off his dress shoes by the door and took off his suit jacket, leaving on his dress shirt as he hung up his jacket on a nearby coat hanger that wasn't filled with the many bright orange jackets that Naruto owned.

"Wouldn't you rather change out of your suit first?" He asked, undoing the buttons on the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Too tired," Naruto answered, "I just wanna watch the stars, Sasuke, c'monnn."

"Alright, alright." Sasuke was still in his dress shirt and pants, but he decided to forego changing as well. "You're bossy."

"It's my birthday," Naruto grinned cheekily.

"If it's your  _ birthday _ ," Sasuke smirked, stepping closer. He leaned in, face inches away from Naruto's, and Naruto gulped, nervous. "Then why don't you go out there and get your gift?"

The nerves disappeared immediately, and Naruto nearly bumped his head against Sasuke's in his excitement. "Gift!? You got me something?"

"Check the balcony and find out."

Naruto spun around and gripped the doors with a near death grip. He yanked them open, nearly smacking his own head in impatience, and hurried out to the balcony, scanning it with gleaming eyes. His eyes lost their spark, however, and his smile was falling as he noticed the balcony was empty; not a single thing in sight, other than the twinkling stars covering the night sky.

"Sasuke," He turned back around, "there's nothing h-"

Sasuke followed him out to the balcony, it seems, and he closed the distance between them when Naruto turned back around, pressing his lips against the blond's.

Sasuke's lips were soft, and he tasted like a mixture of the champagne combined with chocolate, drawing Naruto in with the sweet flavor. As soon as he got over the initial shock, Naruto was giving back as much as he got, circling his arms up around the back of Sasuke's neck and tugging on his dark hair. Sasuke groaned lightly, and Naruto felt the raven dig his fingers into his hips, drawing Naruto closer.

They broke away after a few more seconds, panting lightly. Naruto knocked his forehead against Sasuke's, smiling like a mad man. "Was that my gift?"

"Part of it," Sasuke answered him, smiling just as stupid. "Did you like it?"

Naruto hummed, "Mmm, very much so. What's the other part?"

"I love you," Sasuke breathed out, without hesitation, without fear, because if that kiss told him anything, Naruto felt the same. "I love you so damn much, since we were little kids playing with wooden swords and throwing paint."

Naruto felt tears sting his eyes, and he blinked rapidly, trying to will them away. He didn't want to cry on his birthday, as happy as the cause might be. "You… love me?"

"With everything I have." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto yanked Sasuke's collar, pulling him in for another kiss, giddy and full of passion. Sasuke was just as eager as Naruto was, gently biting down on Naruto's bottom lip to extract a gasp from the blond. He didn't hesitate in licking the bite with his tongue and exploring deeper, slowly drawing a quiet moan from Naruto. Naruto gave another tug on Sasuke's hair, this time with more force, pulling at the base of his scalp. Sasuke hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and he could've sworn he felt Naruto smirk into the kiss.

Truly, if Naruto could somehow become immortal, he would, but because he has the painful limits of a human he had to break away from Sasuke once again, licking his bruised lips with satisfaction.

"Happy birthday," Sasuke whispered, bringing up a hand to cup Naruto's cheek, thumb caress softly. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"It's been perfect." Naruto leaned into Sasuke's touch. "I love you too, you know. Always have."

Sasuke smiled, and tilted his head up to press a gentle kiss to Naruto's temple. "I never believed in anything else." He murmured into Naruto's hair.

"Can we watch the stars, now?"

Sasuke stepped back, letting go of Naruto's cheek to clasp his hand instead. He intertwined their fingers, and brought up Naruto's hand to kiss it. "Of course."

Naruto smiled and looked away from Sasuke to gaze up. He admired the way the stars gleamed, lighting up the dark expanse of the sky. It was beautiful, and Naruto felt at peace. He was complete with Sasuke at his side, and he wouldn't ask for anything more. They would face some hardships in the future - of course, the council for one, and the need for an heir to the kingdom. But, for right now, as he squeezed Sasuke's hand as a shooting star passed, he closed his eyes and wished for everything they dream to come true. 

As Sasuke squeezed his hand back, Naruto opened his eyes, and a feeling everything would be alright as long as they were together.

It was his birthday after all, and Naruto knew all birthday wishes come true.


End file.
